


The Telescupe Accident

by frasa



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: First Time, M/M, Silly, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frasa/pseuds/frasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something peculiar happens one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Telescupe Accident

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so you're welcome to point out any mistakes.
> 
> (I think there are too many commas in the story...)

When Tony entered Control's office with the customary cup of coffee, Control was, once again, bent over the Telescupe.

"Good morning, Control," said Tony cheerfully. Control jumped but immediately gathered his composure.

"Ah, good morning, Tony," he straightened and went to his desk.

Tony offered him the cup and was granted with a smile.

Control sipped in silence, looking from Tony to the Telescupe and back.

"I see you are using the Telescupe again, Control," said Tony.

"Ah, yes, very well noted, Tony. I am, indeed, using it again to observe some interesting happenings," answered Control.

"What happenings, if I may ask you, Control, captured your attention this fine morning? I hope nobody is spying on us as it was their want a week ago."

"No, nothing so bothersome, Tony."

"I am glad to hear it, Control."

"After all, it would be definitely not good of them to return with spying intentions when they were politely asked to leave."

"You are, as always, right, Control."

They spent some time in silence while Control sipped more coffee and Tony gazed at him with pleased smile.

"These fascinating happenings, Tony."

"What happenings, Control?"

"These happenings that I was observing when you brought me coffee, Tony."

"Ah, yes, you said no one is trying to spy on us, Control."

"You have caught my meaning perfectly, Tony."

"Thank you, Control."

"As I was saying, something called for my attention this morning when I looked through the Telescupe."

"What would that be, Control?"

"I think, Simon had found himself a spouse, Tony."

"Simon, Control?"

"Yes, Tony, Simon. He is my friend, and, also, a pigeon. I think you have met him a couple of times."

"Of course, Control, now I recall the bird quite well. A lively fellow, that Simon."

"Quite, Tony. A delightful friend, too. I have spent not a few happy minutes with him during our acquaintance."

"And now he has got a spouse."

"Yes, Tony. This conclusion is based solely on my observations on his behavior, of course."

"And you are rarely wrong, Control."

"Precisely, Tony. Would you like to see for yourself?"

"Wouldn't that be too personal, Control, prying into his life like this?"

"That would be true, Tony, if we were some idle civilians playing with a telescope to watch other unaware civilians proceed with their everyday doings. That would certainly be violating a law or two, depending on the aforementioned doings. But, fortunately, you and I are no idle civilians, Tony. This is our job. We must observe and keep safe all idle civilians in Britain. And even more fortunately, Simon is a pigeon, therefore he does not fall under human law jurisdiction. To cut a long story short, you may look at Simon and his intended."

"Then I would be glad to see for myself, Control."

Tony bent to the Telescupe, searching for the pigeon in question. It was not hard to discern him from other birds puttering on the pavement – Tony prided himself on his observation skills, especially when said observations were related to his Control. As soon as that tentative friendship between man and pigeon started to form, Tony made it his duty to memorize all he could find out about the bird. 

At the moment Simon was dancing around a nondescript grey pigeon, puffing his feathers and showing off his wings.

"Well. I think, congratulations are in order, Control," said Tony, smiling wistfully.

"Indeed, Tony," Control's voice sounded right behind him, causing a little shiver travel down his whole frame.

Simon and his wife suddenly flew away, startled by a passerby. Tony stayed at the Telescupe even though there was nothing more to see there. He felt heat where Control's body almost touched his. His heart fluttered, as it sometimes did – when Control smiled at him, or thanked him, or praised his skills, or sipped his coffee. Most peculiar, that.

"This is most peculiar, Control," he said thoughtfully.

"I'm afraid I do not follow you, Tony. Please, elaborate." Control's breath ghosted along his neck.

"I am talking about this indistinct feeling I have when in close proximity to you, Control. My pulse speeds up, although I am not telling lies. Furthermore, I feel warm and cold at the same time. How is that possible?"

"Most peculiar, ah, indeed, Tony." 

Tony noticed that, for some time now, Control had been slightly – rubbing – against his backside. The motion sent more shivers down his spine.

"Control– I, ah–" he realized he didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent.

Control placed his hands on Tony's hips – for leverage, Tony deduced, and was glad that his deduction skills still worked. Now Control was lightly rocking his corpus, pushing more forcefully into him, then withdrawing from him entirely.

"You– Ah, you have very large and warm palms, Control."

"Thank you, T-Tony," Control's voice was distinctly unsteady.

"Is everything alright, Control? You sound distinctly unsteady, if I may– ah, say so," Tony suddenly noticed that _his_ voice was not steady too.

Then the phone rang.

Tony staggered back when Control released his grip and went to his desk.

"Yes, Valery... Ah, I see... Well, I will be there immediately... Thank you, Valery."

Tony turned to the desk slowly. He felt heavy, and light, and dizzy, and his legs needed a couple of seconds to cooperate fully.

Control was standing behind his desk, looking down and saying nothing.

"Control–"

"Tony," Control interrupted him, and Tony went silent, shocked, because Control never, ever interrupted anybody. "There is an emergency in the Record Department. I should head there immediately."

"Well. Of course, Control. Maybe I could–"

"Your services will not be needed, thank you," was the sharp answer.

"Um... Alright, then, Control. See you tomorrow?" somehow the last sentence came out as a question.

"Yes, quite."

Control wasn't meeting his eyes.

Tony left, reeling, feeling disappointed for some reason. 

Control's behavior was a puzzle. Tony frowned heavily for awhile, then smirked slyly. He was good at solving puzzles – that was the reason he joined the Intelligence, after all. He will unravel this mystery.

Humming to himself quietly, he went to make some coffee.


End file.
